


Kidnap

by ML55555



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Blood, Electrocution, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ML55555/pseuds/ML55555
Summary: Cyrus kidnaps Jonah and has some "fun" with him.
Relationships: Jonah Beck/Cyrus Goodman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Kidnap

Jonah slowly opened his eyes, his head was foggy. He couldn’t remember what happened, all he knew was that he was supposed to be going back home from a date with Andi but couldn’t remember what had happened to him. He tried to move his arms and legs but couldn’t, being tied down with rope he guessed, the room was dark with no lights on, he wasn’t able to tell much of anything, whatever happened to him must have messed with his senses, he could barely feel the rope or whatever he was sitting on, which he assumed was some sort of chair but he couldn’t be sure it certainly was the most likely option though. 

He wondered who it was, probably some old pervert who wanted to use him or something, though he hoped however unlikely, that it was some hot girl that wanted a teen sex slave. Little did he know that the person who kidnapped him was actually his best friend, Cyrus Goodman who had been longing after the frisbee player for quite some time. Cyrus had been planning this for a while, carefully selecting a place to get Jonah at and to put him until he was done with him. Of course being done with him doesn’t mean he’d kill Jonah, no, he’d never do that, he had a specific… goal in mind for Jonah, but that could take a while. 

After a few hours Jonah’s senses came back to him mostly, being able to feel the rope against his wrists and ankles, and being able to see slightly in the dark, and that he was indeed on a chair, and much to his surprise (though he knows it shouldn't have been) that he was naked, his flaccid dick touching his thighs. Jonah felt his breathing quicken as he realized the gravity of the situation, what if they only wanted to fuck him then kill him? Or sell him on the black market far away from his home (even if he had no clue where he even was at the moment how far away he already was). He did not want any of those, and tried to struggle around in his chair, but couldn’t barely even move the chair, none of the legs barely even lifting off the ground when he struggled, eventually he tired himself out, his chest steadily up and down as he recovered his breath. Jonah felt tears start to form in his green eyes as they rolled down his cheek and off his face, falling onto his thighs. Jonah didn’t know how long he was left crying until the lights turned on, and Cyrus walked down the stairs with a plate of food.

“C-Cyrus? What are you doing here?” Jonah asked, as soon as his eyes focused from the light and saw him, the question causing Cyrus to laugh some.

“Because I’m tired of you not paying attention to me, it’s so clear we are meant to be together Jo, I just… decided to take things into my own hands.” Cyrus said, before leaning down taking the surprised boy into a kiss, sucking on his plump lips, thinking about what they’d feel like around his cock. Jonah was so surprised that he didn’t even think to retaliate until Cyrus pulled away from the kiss.

“What makes you think I’d be your boyfriend or whatever after this!” Jonah yelled, doing his best not to sound scared, not sure how well it was working, he was sure his voice still quivered some.

“Because of what I have planned. Now eat, don’t want you getting starved, now do we?” Cyrus said bringing a fork with food to Jonah’s mouth. 

As much as Jonah hated this treatment, he’d rather that than starve so he obediently opened his mouth and allowed Cyrus to feed him, it did help that the food was really good, though, that wasn’t saying much compared to what he usually had, but still, nice. After eating Cyrus set the plate aside and got something out from a bag he also got down. He then pulled out a collar before fastening it around Jonah’s neck tightly, allowing him just enough room to breathe.

“Now Jonah, you won’t be tied up like this… all the time at least, you will be able to move around in this area, and you do have all the necessary things you need to be at least somewhat comfortable. Of course no internet access, but aside from that should be fine, my love.” As Cyrus said this, he gently stroked his hair with one hand and his cheek with the other, comforting him.

“Cyrus, please let me go! I promise I won’t tell anyone… please Cyrus” Jonah pleaded with him, his big green eyes looking up at him pleadingly.

“No, I can’t… not with how much effort and planning I’ve put into this” Cyrus said, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

He then untied Jonah’s restraints, Jonah not knowing what to do for a few seconds before deciding to try to escape, running away towards the door as fast he could. However Cyrus was expecting this and pressed a switch in his pocket, making the collar release a few electrical shocks, causing Jonah to fall down to the ground from the pain. Luckily for Jonah the pain didn’t last long, but he was still forced by Cyrus to the bed in the room, which was nicer than Jonah that it would be, Cyrus really didn’t want to make him super miserable. 

“Cyrus…” Jonah didn’t know what else to say at the moment, he was still so confused.

“Jonah, don’t worry, if you behave you don’t have to get punished. And both of us would prefer that”

After Cyrus said that he told Jonah to get on his hands and knees, with his ass facing Cyrus. Jonah slowly and nervously turned around, he hoped he just wanted to look at it for now even though he knew if he wanted he could’ve done that when he was unconscious. Amber did sometimes finger him, and he didn’t find the feeling to be bad but this was something different to him. Cyrus hummed in appreciation at Jonah’s cute ass, running his hands down it and squeezing. 

“I wonder...did Amber ever finger you, if so what did you think of it?”

“I… yes. And I don’t know… it was interesting” Jonah really didn’t know what else to say, it had been a while since it happened.

Cyrus grinned at the response, of course he’d still stretch him plenty, but still the fact that he had been fingered before made him excited, if only he could’ve watched it but well, now he could, and even more. He applied a generous amount of lube to two of his fingers before inserting both into Jonah’s tight ass, causing his eyes to scrunch up in pain. Cyrus started scissoring him open, wanting to make sure he was mostly ready for his dick, he knew he probably wouldn’t be completely prepared no matter what but the more prep the better. Jonah wasn’t used to this at all, it felt strange, but not necessarily bad, just strange and a little painful, but he figured it would save on pain later, he just hoped it wouldn’t be tonight. Jonah silently let Cyrus finger him, scared of what would happen if he resisted. Soon Cyrus added a third finger, Jonah making a quiet whimper but making no resistance, aside from finding it hard to relax.

“Come on, Jonah, you have to relax, you want this to hurt the least as possible, right?” 

“How am I supposed to relax when you’re raping me!”   
“Just try to relax, because I only have so much time. And it seems you’re enjoying it anyway” Cyrus said, using his other hand to tug on Jonah’s hard dick.

Jonah did his best to relax, and he was able to somewhat, making it slightly easier for Cyrus to stretch him open. After a few minutes of that Cyrus removed his clothes freeing his seven and a half inch cock before turning Jonah around with a surprising amount of force, making Jonah get face to face with his dick. The older boy could only stare in shock at how big Cyrus was, he was sure he couldn’t wrap his hand around it completely if he was asked to jerk him off, of course he knew that’s not what was going to happen. He slowly moved his head down and opened his mouth around the tip of Cyrus’ dick, but not going further. Cyrus moved his hands to Jonah’s hair and pushed him further down all the way on his dick, letting out a low moan as Jonah gagged as the dick in his mouth reached down his throat some. Cyrus then pulled back allowing Jonah some respite before thrusting back down his throat making the older boy sputter and try to pull back but was stopped by Cyrus’ hands on his head. Cyrus then started to roughly face fuck Jonah, loving how warm his mouth was. Jonah didn’t dare fight back against Cyrus, scared of what would happen if he did, even if this was extremely uncomfortable any punishment would be worse for sure. 

It didn’t take long for Cyrus to forcefully flip Jonah around again and put large amounts of lube on Jonah’s ass and his own dick. He then thrusted into Jonah causing the boy to scrunch his eyes from the pain, even with all the lube it still hurt with Cyrus pushing as far into Jonah as he could. Cyrus then started thrusting in and out of Jonah, tears streaming down his face as he felt immense amounts of pain, occasionally letting out whimpers as well. Cyrus moved his head down to Jonah’s neck before biting down and sucking, leaving a dark purple mark, repeating this all over Jonah’s neck. Cyrus continued fucking Jonah at a rough pace, Jonah couldn’t think at all, the pain overwhelming him, especially once Cyrus hit is prostate causing him to let out a small moan, mixing a hint of pleasure with the pain.

“See, I knew you’d enjoy this” As Cyrus said that he moved one of his hands down to Jonah’s hard dick and started to stroke it. 

Jonah tried not to let out any more moans out of embarrassment and not wanting to give Cyrus the satisfaction (at least at the time) but he couldn’t help himself, especially as the pain slowly faded away over the course of minutes. As Cyrus continued fucking Jonah harshly Jonah felt himself getting closer to cumming, despite the pain that was still there, even if it didn’t hurt nearly as much as it did in the beginning, and surely soon enough Jonah did cum, followed by Cyrus soon after, who came deep inside his ass, resting there before pulling out. Cyrus admired Jonah’s body, the blood and cum dripping out of his ass for a little bit before getting a butt plug and shoving it into his ass.

“I’ll know if you take that out, and trust me, you don’t want to know what will happen if you do that, understand?” 

Jonah simply nodded at that, at least it was nowhere near as big as Cyrus’ dick. With that Cyrus left to go back home as Jonah passed out from exhaustion.


End file.
